Elton Hawker
Elton Hawker was the owner of Hawker Experimental Flight Systems and the inventive genius behind the Hawker Pioneer, Hawker Huntress and Hawker Interceptor One Man Flight Systems. As well as being the CEO of a company, Elton took mercenary jobs to input real-life combat data into his products, although this love of adrenaline often led him, and his company into trouble. Creation Elton Hawker is based on a design of a character I made for a DC series Elanor Clayton who was equipped with an experimental flight suit. While this first Hawker was a noble mercenary I decided to send Elton down a different route, as well as a different type of suit, basing the character as an immoral, almost evil Tony Stark like character. While Elanor has, for now be separated from the Patronverse, her armour the Hawker Huntress is considered a canonical construct in the universe, potentially paving the way for the character Elton was based on to enter as well. Character History Elton was for a brief time, a pilot in the RAF before his excessive drinking and lewdness to other fellow airmen and officers led to his discharge. It was only through a very generous donation from his father that his exit wasn't labelled as 'dishonourable' and that Elton dodged a court-martial for his actions both in the field and back at base. While Elton had hated the military he had fallen in love with flight, and after his father died from a heart-attack in 1992, Elton inherited his money and decided to pursue the rawest elements on flight, investing in wing mechanisms, aircraft chassis parts and instruments designed to record altitude. Eventually in 1995 he revealed the Pioneer air-frame he had designed, and even tested it successfully in public, achieving a powered flight time of four minutes. Deciding to get the most of this suit Elton improved the armour, before deciding to give his suit a test in combat, something that lead him to Sao Wunna and his team of mercenaries. Elton would get the chance for a field test very soon, when he Natalia Sedova and the Ratel ambushed Marta Elise at her home. In the battle, Elton was pleased with the suit's durability, with the Hawker Pioneer armour withstanding both thermal and physical attacks from his quarry. In the end however, the man inside the armour was the suit's Achilles heel, with Hawker opening a weapons port allowing excess heat to enter the suit and cause the brachial armour plating to crack. Despite this Elton and his fellow mercenaries were able to capture the She-Drache for their employer. Powers Elton possessed no powers although he had a brilliant tactical mind which helped him build the initial Hawker Pioneer armour as well as it's successors. Skills As mentioned above Elton was a genius when it came to mechanical genius, although that genius was tarnished by his selfish nature, and his tendency of being rude to both his allies and his enemies. Elton was a skilled fighter on the ground, usually relying on his armour to take hits for him until he wore the enemy down or found an opening to exploit. Hawker's real combat expertise was in air to air combat and as well as air to ground combat. Category:Bad Characters Category:Drakania Foes Category:Power Armour Users Category:Flying Characters Category:Mercenaries